Rematch
by XBrain130
Summary: Having won the entrance of the Maiami Championship and owning 2 Fusion Monsters, Yuya thinks back of that time Yuzu beat him. And he decides to Duel her again. (Implied Fruitshipping. Set between Yuya vs Gongenzaka and the start of the Maiami Championship.)


It was a sunny Sunday. Yuya was laying on his bed, his Deck placed on his belly. We was checking his Pendulum Monsters. One attracted his attention more than the others.

«"Entermate Trump Witch":» he murmured to himself. «Once per turn, in your Main Phase or Battle Phase, send Fusion Material Monsters listed on a Fusion Monster Card from your field to the Graveyard, Fusion Summon 1 of those Fusion Monsters from your Extra Deck.» «I created this card during my Duel with Gongenzaka, so that I could Fusion Summon again "Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", and "Best-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", without Yuzu's "Fusion".» he said, flashing back to the Duel.

He started thinking about the pink head. «I wonder how she's doing with that card, and how she changed her Deck thanks to it.» He smiled. «We've had plenty of Duels over the years, and last time, she beat me even though I had Pendulum Summon, and she had nothing.» Another flashback. «I can't help but wonder how would be a Duel between us, now that we both have Fusion Summon.» He toyed with the card between his fingers, watching the cute magical girl grinning at him. He then picked up the 3 "Pendulum Dragons" and admired them, before closing his eyes. He could almost hear them inciting him to challenge her for a rematch.

He grinned as he reopened his eyes. «That's it, I'm going to do it!» Standing up from the bed, he took the Duel Disk from the desk, shuffled the Pendulum Monsters into the Deck before placing it inside the Duel Disk, and put the Fusion Monsters into the Extra Deck Slot. He then put up his coat/uniform, and descended to the ground floor with the pole. «Mom, I'm going to see Yuzu!» he called. Yoko looked out of the kitchen. «Okay Yuya! Have fun!» Yuya grinned again. «Of course!»

 **. . .**

Yuya rang the bell once and waited outside of the Hiragi household. «Yuzu! Go to check who's at the door! I'm busy!» Shuzo could be heard yelling from inside. «Dad! How many times I have to repeat that you don't have to yell!?» replied Yuzu at the same volume, making Yuya sweatdrop slightly. After a few seconds, the girl opened the door. Being Sunday, she wasn't wearing the uniform, but a red t-shirt with a yellow Y with the leg starting from the hem and the arms ending on the shoulders, and a denim skirt with a brown belt. However, the socks, the hairclips and the bracelet were the same as always.

«Hey Yuya!» she greeted smiling. «What are you doing here on Sunday morning? I thought you always sleep until lunch hour.» Yuya pouted briefly. «Ha-ha. No, I was thinking.» Yuzu cocked her head. «About what?» «Fusion Summon.» he replied. «I was wondering, why we don't Duel to see how Fusion Summon made us stronger?» Yuzu looked at him annoyed. «I told you, I don't feel like Dueling you once more. Plus, why you want to challenge me if you were afraid to Duel with Gongenzaka?» Yuya put his hands on her shoulders. «Please Yuzu! Last time you defeated me, leaving me in great shame! I demand a rematch!» he pleaded dramatically.

«I approve!» said Sora, popping out of nowhere, scaring them to the point they jumped, with Yuya ending up bridal-style-carried by Yuzu, but no one noticed it on the moment. «FROM WHERE THE HELL DO YOU COME OUT?!» they yelled. «I think it's a good idea,» he started explaining, ignoring them, «Dueling someone you know from long time, allows you to measure just how much you both became stronger!»

Shuzo then appeared from inside. «Do I heard you talking about Dueling?» He asked, before noticing his daughter carrying her friend, and stared at them. Yuya and Yuzu slowly turned their heads to each other, realizing their situation, before Yuzu dropped him, but he stood up right after hitting the ground. «Yuya challenged Yuzu to a Duel, but she refuses.» said Sora with a smile. «So-ra.» grounded Yuzu between her teeth. «Don't. Involve. Him. In .This.» Shuzo looked shocked and grabbed her daughter. «What?! Why Yuzu! A true Duelist would never refuse to Duel!» he cried, making her sweatdrop. «But Dad, we are already barely qualified for the Maiami Championship! The one who loses would ruin their winning rate!»

Sora tapped him, sporting his cute face. «Can I talk with her quickly, please?» Before even having a reply, he grabbed the hand of the two teens and dragged them a bit away, then made them lower their heads to his one's level. «Okay Yuzu, I'm your teacher, so if you don't do what I say, I'll tell him and Big Sis Yoko what you two did the other week in his room.» Both 14-yeas-olds pokerfaced and paled. «Yuzu, I don't want to dare him to do it.» Yuya said scared. Yuzu looked at him horrified. «You're a little devil!» she whispered before turning to her father. Sora smirked. «And you still didn't saw anything.» he mused to himself.

«Well Dad, I think we can do a friendly, unofficial Duel.» she said, sweating cold. Shuzo grinned like a fool and raised his fist. «Oh yeah! Let's go to the You Show School, so that you can have a hot-blooded Duel!» he shouted.

 **. . .**

Yuya and Yuzu stood onto the empty holographic room. «Okay, we're ready!» shouted Yuzu. Yuya waved at Shuzo. «Hey, principal! I have a request!»

«Tell me!» he said through the speakers. «I want to Duel on "Plain Plane"! I want to be sure that I can defeat Yuzu even on the same field of the last time!»  
The man gave him a thumb-up. «Sure!»

«Tsk, keep dreaming Yuya. But when you'll wake up, you'll realize I'm stronger!» jeered Yuzu. «We'll see about that.» he smirked.

«Action Field ON!» yelled Shuzo. «Field Mahō (Magic), "Plain Plane", hatsudō (activate)!» The arena morphed into a plain grassland, just like the name of the card said.

Yuya grabbed Yuzu's hand, making her blush lightly, then pulled her towards him as if they were dancing. « _Duelists locked in battle!_ » he started chanting as he threw up his free arm. « _Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!_ » she continued slightly flushed as they pirouetted. « _They storm through this field!_ » they yelled parting. « _Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling!_ »

«Action...!»

YUYA  
LP 4000  
[] × 5

 ** _-VS-_**

YUZU  
LP 4000  
[] × 5

«DUEL!»

«Let me go first madame!» he said winking. «Magic Card, " **Pendulum Setting-Up** ", hatsudō!» He picked up "Chronomancy Magician" from his hand and showed it. «With this card, I can search a Pendulum card with the same Type and Attribute, but different Level and Scale, as another one I hold in the hand!» A card was ejected from the deck, which he grabbed and placed in his hand, before taking another one from there with his fingertips, together with the one he had showed up before. «Ore wa, Scale San no "Entermate Bearcycle" to Scale Hachi no "Tokiyomi no Majutsushi" de, Pendulum Scale o Setting (With the Scale 3 "Entermate Bearcycle" and the Scale 8 "Chronomancy Magician", I Set the Pendulum Scale)!» Yuya skillfully placed the two card on the edges of the Duel Disk with swing of his arm, soon followed by the rainbow-colored word "PENDULUM" lighting up from the Monster Zones.

Two monsters opened their eyes: a cartoony bear with a black tie and a green hat, and a black-clad man with spiky brown hair. The two monsters arose immersed in two columns of blue light, "Bearcycle" riding a black pair cycle together with a smaller (apparently younger) bear. Oddly-shaped 3 and 8 appeared under both Pendulum Monsters. «Kore de, Level Yon kara Nana no monster ga, dōji ni Shōkan kanō (With this, monsters with a Level from 4 to 7 can be Summoned at the same time)!» A giant version of Yuya's pendant started swaying between the two monsters. «Yurero, tamashī no Pendulum (Swing, Pendulum of soul)! Tenkū ni egake hikari no arc (Draw an arc of light in the sky)!» Yuya took a card from his hand and held it towards the bright blue sky. «Pendulum Shōkan (Summon)! Arawarero, ore no monster (Appear, my monster)!» A beam of red energy poured out of a portal as Yuya slapped the card on the Duel Disk. His signature card appeared on the field, roaring and swinging its tail. «Level 7! Ooshiku mo utsukushiku kagayaku futairo no manako (Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes)! "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"!»

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

Yuto observed the Duel from the roof of a building near the You Show Duel School. When Yuya summoned his Dragon, Yuto pulled out a slightly pulsating "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" from his Duel Disk, his eyes darting between the two Dragons. «Mhh... curious...»

«1 card set, Turn End!» announced the bi-colored head. The pink head smirked. «Atashi no (my) turn, draw!» She quickly scanned her hand before taking a card and inserting it in the Magic & Trap Slot. «Eizoku Mahō (Continuous Magic), "Kami no Kyojō (Castle of God) - Valhalla", hatsudō!» Behind Yuzu, some Ancient Greek-styled pillars emerged from the ground, from which extended red curtains. A red carpet then unfolded from Yuzu's field, slipped under her feet, and going ahead until it reached a throne far behind her. Then, another red curtain unfolded itself behind them. «"Valhalla" no kōka hatsudō (The effect of "Valhalla" activates)! Once per turn, if I don't have monsters on the field, I can Special Summon 1 Angel-Type monster from my hand!» Yuzu held another card, which she then placed on the black blade of the Duel Disk, rainbow circuits in it flashing for a moment. «"Gensō no Otome (Melodious Maiden) - Serena", Tokushu Shōkan (Special Summon)!»

On the carpet appeared a female figure, glowing with a faint blue light. She had periwinkle skin, a very large regal dress colored yellow, orange, and red with green notes, purple accessories on the neckline, a bright pink note-like accessory running over her left arm, a lone harp-like right wing, a curly light pink hair with a darker lock forming a heart over the left one of her green eyes. Her face was stunningly similar to her owner's one.

Genso no Otome - Serena  
DEF 1900  
✩ × 4

«Thanks to her effect, "Serena" counts as two for an Advance Summon!» she said. «Oh oh...» went Yuya. Yuzu grinned as she stretched her arm. «Let's start the concert! Ni-tai-bun no "Serena" ("Serena" treated as two), Release!» The monster doubled, and the two twins smiled as they entwined their fingers, before vanishing into a fancy-looking green particle effect. «Advance Shōkan!» Another female monster appeared in a shower of light. Her skin was a very pale azure color. She was wearing a regal sleeve-less red dress with a bell-shaped ankle-length skirt adorned by orange note pattern. She had two harp-wings. «Tenjō ni hibiku taenarushirabe yo. Nemureru tensai o yobisamase! (Enchanting melody echoing in the heaven. Awaken the sleeping genius!)» The monster raised her arms, red detached cuffs hanging on her wrists. The monster had fully blue eyes without iris or pupil, light gray curled hair, and a red-and-yellow tiara inclined on the left side. «Level 8: "Gensō no Otohime (Melodious Princess) - Prodigy Mozart"!»

Genso no Otohime - Prodigy Mozart  
ATK 2600  
✩ × 8

«"Prodigy Mozart" no kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my hand!» She took another card from her hand and placed it on the device. «"Gensō no Otome - Aria", Tokushu Shōkan!» Yuzu's pink skinned girl from her previous Duel with Yuya appeared.

Genso no Otome - Aria  
ATK 1600  
✩ × 4

«But she won't stick here for long! With "Transturn", I send her to the Graveyard to Special Summon from my Deck a monster with same Type and Attribute, but 1 Level higher!» "Aria" disappeared, and another female monster appeared on Yuzu's field. She had pale green skin, she wore a blue dress with golden stripes, a large flowing skirt with the same colors as the dress, purple socks with blue lines, golden bracelets, a light purple decoration attached to her right arm, a light purple left harp-like wing. Her hair was green and short, but with a few longer locks. Another light purple decoration was around her right purple eye, her face forming a slight sad expression .«"Gensō no Otome - Elegy"!»

Genso no Otome - Elegy  
ATK 2000  
✩ × 5

«"Elegy" no kōka hatsudō! Since she was Special Summoned, my Angel-Type monsters gain 300 ATK!»

Genso no Otohime - Prodigy Mozart  
ATK 2600 → 2900  
✩ × 8

Genso no Otome - Elegy  
ATK 2000 → 2300  
✩ × 5

Yuya gulped. «Battle!» declared Yuzu with a grin, «"Prodigy Mozart", "Odd-Eyes" o kōgeki (attack "Odd-Eyes")!» Yuya dashed for the field in search for an Action Card, but had little luck. «Graceful Wave!» Yuya turned just in time to see an air shockwave strike "Odd-Eyes" and destroy it, and shielded himself from the blast with his arms.

YUYA  
LP 4000 → 3600  
[] × 1

«"Elegy", direct attack!» This time Yuya remained still. «"Bearcycle" no Pendulum Kōka hatsudō! I can exclude this card in my Pendulum Zone to negate the damage!» The bear sprinted from the column of light and stopped in front of Yuya. Meanwhile, "Elegy" created another shockwave with her voice, but the bigger bear greatly enlarged his mouth and eaten the attack. It rubbed his own belly before vanishing. «Humph! Turn End!»

Yuya smiled as he placed his fingers on the Deck. «Let's rev up the show, shall we miss? Draw!» The card left a slight light trail. The boy smiled even more as he saw the card. «It's time to set up! Magic Card, "Preparing the Show!"! Now we can both add 1 card from our Decks!»

«Both players get to add a card from the Deck? It's sure a risky card to play.» quipped Sora. «Heh, you are just ruining yourself!» said Yuzu with a smirk. «We'll see!» replied Yuya smiling largely. «In the meanwhile, the card I add is "Entermate Trump Witch"!» he told her, showing the Spellcaster card. Yuzu replied by showing her own card, a Magic. «Mine is "Fusion"!» «I wasn't expecting anything else.» commented Yuya with a wink.

He then held up his added card. «Ore wa Pendulum Zone ni, Scale Yon no "Entermate Trump Witch" o Setting! (In the Pendulum Zone, I Set the Scale 4 "Entermate Trump Witch")!» Besides Yuya, a blue column of light lit up again, this time was occupied by the young magician girl and her "4". «Kore de, Level Go kara Nana (from 5 to 7) no monster ga, dōji ni shōkan kanō! Pendulum Shōkan!» A giant pendant quickly drew a circle between the two floating monsters, a portal from which two monsters descended. «From the hand: Level 5, "Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi" ("Astromancy Magician")!» The monster was a blond magician with azure eyes, his body almost completely concealed under a white dress with blue torso plates and purple mantle. He held a strange tool in his hand, made up by a wheel with arms. A slight blue aura came from him. «And from the Extra Deck, once again: Level 7, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"!» The dragon roared, announcing his return.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

Hoshiyomi no Majutsushi  
DEF 2400  
✩ × 5

Sora licked his lollipop. «I think I know what he's going to do.» Yuzu frowned as she braced herself to what was coming. «Ore wa "Trump Witch" no Pendulum Kōka hatsudō! Once per turn, I can Fusion Summon using monsters on my field!» The little monster swung her skull-decorated staff, card suits erupting from it, all the while repeating the word "witch" with a high-pitched voice. The suits showered Yuya's monsters, which started glowing as the background changed to that of the artwork of "Fusion". «Shinpi no chikara ayatsurishi mono, mabayuki hikari to narite ryū no manako ni ima yadoran! (Wielder of mysterious powers, become the bright light in the eyes of the dragon!)» As Yuya chanted, "Odd-Eyes" and "Astromancy" turned into colored energy, and started spiraling behind him. The boy then threw his arm forward. «Yūgō Shōkan (Fusion Summon)!» A flash of bright blue light occurred, and a golden ring appeared. «Ideyo! Hijutsu furuishi maten no ryū (Come forth! Arcane dragon wielder of ancient magic)!» The ring flashed as a body attached to it from underneath. It was almost identical to "Odd-Eyes", but the horns were replaced by a smaller ring, and a circular plate covered the right eye. «Rune-Eyes... Pendulum Dragon!» The new dragon roared. His roar was somewhat more melodious then that of "Odd-Eyes", which was more like a screech.

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 3000  
✩ × 8

«If "Rune-Eyes" is Summoned by fusing a Level 5 Spellcaster-Type monster on the field, it can attack 3 monsters! Battle! "Rune-Eyes", attack Yuzu's monsters!» Two of the junctions in the ring of "Rune-Eyes" glowed blue, before firing blue beams of energy. «Shiny Burst!» The first beam hit and destroyed "Elegy". «Since "Elegy" is destroyed first, the ATK of "Prodigy Mozart" returns to normal!» declared Yuya.

Genso no Otohime - Prodigy Mozart  
ATK 2900 → 2600  
✩ × 8

«Rengeki no Shiny Burst (Shiny Burst of Multiple Attack)!» Then the second beam swiftly took out the second monster. Yuzu couldn't do much more than try to resist to the shockwave of the blasts.

YUZU  
LP 4000 → 3300 → 2900  
[] × 2

Yuya fist pumped in satisfaction. «Turn End! So, how was that, Yuzu?» The girl scowled. «Atashi no turn, draw!» She stared at the card she drew, and smiled. «You want to know what it feels like having your monsters obliterated? I'll let you feel that directly! "Valhalla" no kōka hatsudō! Arawareyo (appear), "Gensō no Otome - Melodra"!» Another female monster appeared, this one wearing a light-pink Victorian-style dress over pale orange skin, assuming a dramatic pose.

Genso no Otome - Melodra  
ATK 1200  
✩ × 4

«When this card is Special Summoned while you control a monster Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from my Deck!» A card was ejected from her Deck. Yuzu gracefully picked it up and then placed it on the Monster Zone. «"Genso no Otome - Sonata"!» Her usual yellow-skinned greenette with blue clothes appeared before her.

Yuzu smirked as she held up a card in her right hand. «Atashi wa Yūgō o hatsudo (I activate "Fusion")!» The background changed again to the animated version of "Fusion" artwork. «It's coming!» commented Sora smugly. Yuya was excited to see what would she Summon. Yuzu spread her arms as her two monsters floated behind her. «Atashi no Yūgō suru wa, "Melodra" to "Sonata" (My Fusing monsters are "Melodra" and "Sonata"!» the two monsters glowed before forming a spiral overlapped the background. «Kanjōtekina kessaku! Nagareyo senritsu! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! (Emotional masterpiece! Flowing melody! With guidance of the baton, gather your power!)» Yuzu closed her eyes and gathered her hands over her head. After a few seconds, she lowered then and opened her eyes with a determined expression. «Yūgō Shōkan!» A woman appeared, sporting long and flowing orange hair, masked face with green featureless eyes, and wearing a puffy brown-and-red dress. «Ima koso butai e (Now come here to the stage)! "Gensō no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert"!» The monster waved her long baton, and let out a female but deep battle cry.

Genso no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert  
ATK 2400  
✩ × 6

Yuto frowned slightly.

Yuya was in awe. «Whoa... so you really mastered Fusion!» The flattery made her smile smugly. «And I'll show you just by what extent! Battle! "Meisterin Schubert", "Rune-Eyes" o kōgeki!» Her monster raised her baton over her head. «Are you attacking even if you have less ATK?» Yuzu grinned. «That will not be for long! "Melodra" no kōka hatsudō! If the Fusion Monster Summoned by using her is battling, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of the battle!»

Genso no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert  
ATK 2400 → 3400  
✩ × 6

«Glab!» Yuya quickly sprinted in search of the Action Cards. «Where the heck they are today!?» he cried as he struggled to find one. «Wave of the Great!» Like the last time with "Odd-Eyes", "Rune-Eyes" was destroyed by a shockwave, and ended up face on the ground.

YUYA  
LP 3600 → 3200  
[] × 1

Genso no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert  
ATK 3400 → 2400  
✩ × 6

«Who-hoo! Way to go my little girl! NEKKETSU (HOT-BLOODED)!» yelled enthusiastically Shuzo. «All thanks to me.» murmured Sora with a smirk, slowly licking his lollipop. «1 card set! Turn End!» A facedown card appeared between Yuzu and "Meisterin Schubert". «I'm really unlucky today.» murmured Yuya as he got up. «Ore no turn, draw!» Yuya eyed the card he drew, before he held it up. «Swing once again, Pendulum!» The giant pendant in the sky started swaying again. «Pendulum Shōkan!» Two lights came down from the portal. The blue one took the form of an elephant with an mallet head-shaped proboscis. «From the hand, Level 6: "Entermate Hammer Mammo"!»

EM Hammer Mammo  
ATK 2600  
✩ × 6

The other light, a red one, took the form of Yuya's Dragon, coming back for revenge as its dichromatic eyes glittered. «From the Extra Deck, for the third time: "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon"!» The Dragon roared as if responding to its own name.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 2500  
✩ × 7

Yuya squinted slightly. «"Trump Witch" no kōka hatsudō!» The spellcaster monster squealed the word "witch" as she rained down suits on the field once again. "Odd-Eyes" and "Hammer Mammo" floated behind Yuya, the background changing to the Fusion one for the third time. «Jimen o uchikomaseru hochō o motsu sōgen no daichōrō (Great elder of the grasslands with the ground-hammering step)! Shinpi no ryū to hitotsu ni narite aratana chikara o umidasan (Become one with the mysterious dragon to create a new power)!» Yuya spread his arms as the Fusion spiral flashed brightly behind him. «Yūgō Shōkan!» Three eyes glowed in the darkness, the lateral two being small (one yellow and one green), while the top one who larger and golden. «Ideyo, yajū no manako hikarishi dōmōnaru ryū (Come forth, ferocious dragon whose eyes glitter like those of a wild beast's)!» The monster lit up, revealing a body similar that that of "Odd-Eyes", but with a more bony look, and covered by dark blue fur in some points, mainly the tail, the feet, the neck, and the horns, which now were longer. «Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!» The monster let out a powerful and primal roar.

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 3000  
✩ × 8

This time was Yuzu's turn to admire the opposing monster. «...wow. That thing is a bit scary to see up close.» she commented in awe. Yuya grinned. «And it'll be even more scary when it attacks you! Battle! Hell Dive Burst!» The eyes of "Beast-Eyes" flashed in a slightly ominous way, before it charged towards "Schubert". Yuzu pointed to him. «However, "Meisterin Schubert" gains 1000 ATK thanks to the effect of "Melodra"!»

Genso no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert  
ATK 2400 → 3400  
✩ × 6

«Good thing that I have this!» Yuya held up an "A"-marked card. «When did you find that Action Card?!» asked Yuzu surprised. «When you made me land face-first after your last attack!» he replied with a teasing smile. «Action Magic, "Power Steal"! One monster loses 500 ATK, and another one gains the same amount!»

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 3000 → 3500  
✩ × 8

Genso no Otohime - Meisterin Schubert  
ATK 3400 → 2900  
✩ × 6

Yuzu flinched. She remembered the effect that "Beast-Eyes" had. If she didn't do something immediately, she would lose. Glancing around, she spotted an Action Card half-hidden in a bush at 15 ft from her. In an instant, she flexed her legs and dashed, the time apparently slowing down the more she came close to the Action Card, and the more "Beast-Eyes" came close to impaling her monster with its nasal horn. At the last seconds, Yuzu finally grabbed the card, glanced at it, and instantly forced it down her Duel Disk's Magic & Trap slot with triumphant smile, just as the furry Dragon headbutted "Meisterin Schubert", destroying her. «Action Magic, "Weak Shield"! All damage this turn is HALVED!»

YUZU  
LP 2900 → 2600  
[] × 0

Yuya thrust his arm towards her. «Regardless! "Beast-Eyes" no kōka hatsudō! When it destroys a monster by battle, you take damage equal to the ATK of the Beast-Type Fusion Material Monster!» The Dragon breathed a fireball that took the shape of its head. It smashed against Yuzu, who was thrown back a bit by the force.

YUZU  
LP 2600 → 1300  
[] × 0

«Turn End!» announced Yuya. Yuzu stood up, a determined expression on her face. «Don't you ever think I'll let you get away with this without retaliation! Atashi no turn, draw!» Yuya grinned once more. «I was expecting you would say that.» «Well, then I hope your ready for your punishment! Trap hatsudō, "Fusion Reserve"! With this card, I get to add from my Deck to my hand, 1 Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, and then I can add 1 "Fusion" from my Graveyard to my hand!» Yuya looked surprised. «2 cards at once?» The two cards were ejected from the Duel Disk, one from the Deck Slot and 1 from the Graveyard Slot. «Magic Card, "Yūgō", hatsudo!» The Fusion card was immediately sent back to the Graveyard, with the whole Fusion thing repeating once again. «Atashi no Yūgō suru wa, "Genso no Otome - Ritorne" to "Genso no Utahime (Melodious Songstress) - Soprano"!»

Yuzu repeated the gestures she did earlier. «Tenshi no saezuri yo (Angel's song)! Kurikaeshi uta yo (Repeating melody)! Takuto no michibiki ni yori, chikara kasane yo! Yūgō Shōkan!» A large pink flower blossomed and opened in front of Yuzu. «Ima koso butai ni! Shōri no uta o!( Now come here to the stage! Sing the song of victory!)» From the flower emerged a short woman wearing a cyan gown, and pink strips of veil. Her eyes were fully blue and featureless, with short and thick eyebrows, and her bluish-gray hair was styled in three curved spikes. «"Gensō no Hanakasei (Melodious Floral Saint) - Bloom Diva"!»

Genso no Hanakasei - Bloom Diva  
ATK 1000  
✩ × 6

«A monster with even lower ATK than "Meisterin Schubert"?» asked Yuya confused. Yuzu just walked backwards a few foots and picked out an Action Card. «Action Magic, "Power Steal".» Yuya laughed. «Even if you use that, the ATK...»

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 3500 → 4000  
✩ × 8

Genso no Hanakasei - Bloom Diva  
ATK 1000 → 500  
✩ × 6

Yuya was ever more confused. «Can someone explain why you are lowering your monster's ATK as much as possible?» Yuzu grinned widely as she thrust her arm forward. «Showing something is better than explaining it! Battle! "Bloom Diva", "Beast-Eyes" o kōgeki!» The singer put her hands o her chest as a petal-filled wind rose from her flower pedestal. «I don't like this.» murmured Yuya as he started to run around in search. «You're smart for running away! When "Bloom Diva" battles a Special Summoned monster, it is destroyed in place of "Bloom Diva", and the damage is inflicted to you instead of me!» Yuya gasped while running. «Good thing I started to look for Action Card before you explained me, otherwise I would have taken 3500 damage!»

«Reflect Shout!» A green hurricane erupted from the mouth of "Bloom Diva", aiming for "Beast-Eyes". However... Yuya held up a card she just snatched from a tree. «Action Magic! KISEKI (MIRACLE)!» A wall of light erected in front of "Beast-Eyes", blocking the wind blast. «1 monster can't be destroyed, and the damage is halved!»

YUYA  
LP 3600 → 1450  
[] × 1

Yuzu groaned. Yuya was very difficult to beat up in a Duel now that he learned Pendulum and Fusion. «1 card set! Turn End!» But she wasn't going down either, since she had Fusion as well. Meanwhile, Yuya was smiling. «So it appears you cornered me with your Fusion. It all depends on this draw.» Yuya placed his hand on the Deck, then raised his arms. «If I don't draw something useless, "Bloom Diva" will finish me. So let's see what happens now!» His grin spread as he drew the card with a bright trail of light. «Otanoshimi wa KORE KARA DA (The fun STARTS NOW)!» Yuya held the card in front of his face. «Just what I needed! Magic Card hatsudō! "Nijū Hanabi Bakuhatsu" (Double Firework Blast)!» Two large fireworks tied together appeared between the two Duelists. «This card destroys my monster with the lowest ATK and your monster with the highest ATK, then we each take damage equal to our opponent's destroyed monster!» Sora widened his eyes. «WHAAAT!?» yelled Shuzo.

Genso no Hanakasei - Bloom Diva  
ATK 500  
✩ × 6

YUYA  
LP 1450  
[] × 1

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 4000  
✩ × 8

YUZU  
LP 1300  
[] × 0

«I won't let you!» cried Yuzu sprinting again. Meanwhile, the fireworks took off, and flew in the skies of the "Plain Plane". Yuzu found an Action Card as the two explosives detached and started homing towards their targets. «Action Magic, "Power Steal"! Then, Trap Card, "Tenkei no Gensōkyoku (Melodious Tune of Divine Punishment)"! You take 800 damage for each "Melodious" monster I control!» Green lightning struck Yuya as the changes of score were registered.

Genso no Hanakasei - Bloom Diva  
ATK 500 → 1000  
✩ × 6

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon  
ATK 4000 → 3500  
✩ × 8

YUYA  
LP 1450 → 650  
[] × 1

Yuya made an horrified face as he realized that she was going to sink him with her. With a quick dash, he searched around once again, the two fireworks almost about to hit the monsters. At the seconds, he frantically grabbed one. "Evasion". «Damn!» groaned Yuya, looking back at the monsters. The following instant, the fireworks crashed on them, making them explode in cries, roars, and multicolored sparkles. «This is...» breathed Sora.

YUYA  
LP 650 → 0  
[] × 1

YUZU  
LP 1300 → 0  
[] × 0

«...a draw.» finished Shuzo.

From the rooftop, Yuto let out a breath. «Well, it was pretty entertaining for a battle of Fusion users.» He then looked directly at Yuzu. «At least, she seems to be training hard to protect her friends, just like she said.» After he said that, he cracked a little smile.

Yuya and Yuzu stood up, and walked in front of each other. «Huff, I wanted to prove that I was the stronger after you beat me last time, yet we tie.» moaned Yuya. «Well, at least it was fun, wasn't it?» winked Yuzu. «Yeah, you're right.» Yuya smiled. The two then grabbed hands and smiled. However, they quickly separated when Sora and Shuzo came in the room. «Ho ho, that was a REALLY EXCITING DUEL! I'M PROUND OF BOTH OF YOU!» he yelled, glomping them. Sora pretended to be deluded. «Well Yuzu, I see my training is succeeding, but I want you to keep trying until you can beat Yuya!» The girl sweatdropped. «Uhm... okay...» Sora then turned to Yuya. «Yuya, I must give my congratulations for defeating my disciple!» Yuya sweatdropped as well. «Geez, aren't you a bit full of yourself?»

Sora then turned to leave. «Wait Sora! What about teach Fusion to all of us!?» cried Shuzo running behind the child. Yuya and Yuzu both sighed, then turned at each other a smiled again.

Meanwhile, Yuto left his position and jumped from a rooftop to another. «Maybe I should return searching for Shun. I haven't saw him since he Dueled those LDS students...»

* * *

 **Featured Cards** **  
**Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuya Sakaki

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (DARK)  
Level 7 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
4 PS 4  
[ Dragon / Pendulum / Effect ]  
 **(P)** Once per turn, you can reduce the battle damage you take from a battle involving a Pendulum Monster you control to 0.  
 **(M)** If this card battles an opponent's Level 5 or higher monster, any battle damage this card inflicts to your opponent is doubled.  
ATK/2500 DEF/2000

 _Performapal Bearcycle_ (EARTH) {JP: " _Entermate Bearcycle_ "}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
3 PS 3  
[ Beast / Pendulum / Effect ]  
 **(P)** If you would take damage: You can banish this card instead. You can only use this Pendulum Effect of "Performapal Bearcycle" once per turn.  
 **(M)** If you would take battle damage from a battle involving a "Performapal" monster or "Odd-Eyes" monster you control, you can discard this card instead. When you do: You can add from your Deck to your hand, 1 Pendulum Monster whose ATK is equal to or lower than the attacking monster's ATK. You can only use this effect of "Performapal Bearcycle" once per turn.  
ATK/1700 DEF/1000

Performapal Elephammer (EARTH) {JP: "Entermate Hammer Mammo"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Beast / Effect ]  
When this card declares an attack: You can return all Spell/Trap Cards your opponent controls to your opponent's hand.  
ATK/2600 DEF/1800

Performapal Trump Witch (DARK) {JP: "Entermate Trump Witch"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
4 PS 4  
[ Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect ]  
 **(P)** Once per turn, during your Main Phase or Battle Phase: You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters you control as Fusion Materials.  
 **(M)** You can Tribute this card; add 1 "Polymerization" card or "Fusion" card from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand, except "Diffusion Wave-Motion". **  
**ATK/100 DEF/100

Stargazer Magician (DARK) {JP: "Astromancy Magician"}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
1 PS 1  
[ Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect ]  
 **(P)** Once per turn, during either player's Battle Step in which a Pendulum Monster you control battles, when a Spell Card is activated: You can negate the activation, then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard, and if you do, it cannot be activated for the rest of this turn.  
 **(M)** Once per turn, when exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control leaves the field: You can Special Summon that monster.  
ATK/1200 DEF/2400

Timegazer Magician (DARK) {JP: "Chronomancy Magician"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
8 PS 8  
[ Spellcaster / Pendulum / Effect ]  
 **(P)** Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate the activation a Trap Card that targets exactly 1 Pendulum Monster you control (and no other cards), then Set that card face-down instead of sending it to the Graveyard.  
 ** **(M)**** Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can negate a Spell/Trap effect that targets a card(s) in your Pendulum Zone.  
ATK/1200 DEF/600

Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (EARTH)  
Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Beast-Type monster  
If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the original ATK of the Beast-Type monster you controlled that was used as a Fusion Material for this card. **  
**ATK/3000 DEF/2000

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (DARK)  
Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Dragon / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Pendulum Dragon" monster + 1 Spellcaster-Type monster  
If this card was Fusion Summoned using a Spellcaster-Type monster you control as a Fusion Material, apply the following effect, based on the original Level of that monster.  
● Level 4 or lower: This card can make up to 2 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.  
● Level 5 or 6: This card can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase.  
● Level 7 or higher: This card can make up to 5 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase. **  
**ATK/3000 DEF/2000

 _Double Firework Blast_ (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target the 1 monster with the lowest ATK you control and the 1 monster with the highest ATK your opponent controls (your choices, if tied); you take damage equal to the ATK of the target your opponent controls, then your opponent takes damage equal to the target you control. You can only use the effect of "Double Firework Blast" once per Duel.

 _Pendulum Setup_ (SPELL) {JP: " _Pendulum Setting-Up_ "}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Reveal 1 Pendulum Monster from your hand; add from your Deck to your hand, 1 Pendulum Monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster you revealed, but different Level and Pendulum Scale.

 _Show Preparations_ (SPELL) {JP: " _Preparing the Show!_ "}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Each player adds 1 card from their Deck to their hand. During their next End Phase, the turn player discards the card they added.

Yuzu Hiragi

Aria the Melodious Diva (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Maiden - Aria"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
Once per turn, when your opponent does not take any battle damage from an attack involving this card: You can inflict 800 damage to your opponent. **  
**ATK/1600 DEF/1200

Elegy the Melodious Diva (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Maiden - Elegy"}  
Level 5 ✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
Special Summoned "Melodious" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects. If this card was Special Summoned, all Fairy-Type monsters you control gain 300 ATK.  
ATK/2000 DEF/1200

 _Melodrama the Melodious Diva_ (LIGHT) {JP: " _Melodious Maiden - Melodra_ "}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
When this card is Special Summoned, if your opponent controls a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your Deck, except "Melodra the Melodious Diva". You can only use this effect of "Melodrama the Melodious Diva" once per turn. A Fusion Monster that was Summoned using this card as Fusion Material gains this effect.  
● If this card battles a monster that was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck: You can activate this effect; this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Damage Step.  
ATK/1200 DEF/1200

Mozarta the Melodious Maestra (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Princess - Prodigy Mozart"}  
Level 8 ✩✩✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Melodious" monster from your hand. **  
**ATK/2600 DEF/2000

 _Ritornello the Melodious Diva_ (LIGHT) {JP: " _Melodious Maiden - Ritorne_ "}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
When this card is Special Summoned, if you control a Fusion Monster: Draw 1 card. If this card is sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material for a Fusion Summon: Draw 1 card. You can only use 1 "Ritorne the Melodious Diva" effect per turn, and only once that turn.  
ATK/1000 DEF/500

Serenade the Melodious Diva (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Maiden - Serena"}  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for the Tribute Summon of a Fairy-Type monster. After this card is Special Summoned to your side of the field, you can Normal Summon 1 "Melodious" monster during your Main Phase this turn, in addition to your Normal Summon/Set. (You can only gain this effect once per turn.) **  
**ATK/400 DEF/1900

Sonata the Melodious Diva (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Maiden - Sonata"}  
Level 3 ✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
If you control a "Melodious" monster, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). **  
**ATK/1200 DEF/1000

Soprano the Melodious Songstress (LIGHT)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Effect ]  
You can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials, including this card.  
ATK/1400 DEF/1400

Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Floral Saint - Bloom Diva"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Fusion / Effect ]  
1 "Melodious Songstress" monster + 1 "Melodious" monster  
If this card battles an opponent's Special Summoned monster: You can activate this effect; this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle, also destroy that opponent's monster after damage calculation.  
ATK/1000 DEF/2000

Schuberta the Melodious Maestra (LIGHT) {JP: "Melodious Princess - Meisterin Schubert"}  
Level 6 ✩✩✩✩✩✩  
[ Fairy / Fusion / Effect ]  
"Sonata the Melodious Diva" + 1 "Melodious" monster  
Once per turn: You can target all the cards that were used for 1 Fusion Summon in either player's Graveyard; banish them, and if you do, this card gains 200 ATK for each card banished by this effect until the end of this turn.  
ATK/2400 DEF/2000

Polymerization (SPELL) {JP: "Fusion"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or your side of the field as Fusion Materials.

Transmodify (SPELL) {JP: "Transturn"}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Send 1 face-up monster you control to the Graveyard; Special Summon from your Deck, 1 monster with the same Type and Attribute as that monster in the Graveyard, but 1 Level higher. You can only activate 1 "Transmodify" per turn.

Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen (SPELL) {JP: "Castle of God - Valhalla"}  
[ Continuous Spell Card (∞) ]  
Once per turn, if you control no monsters: You can Special Summon 1 Fairy-Type monster from your hand.

Fusion Reserve (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Reveal 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, add 1 of the Fusion Materials listed on that card from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 "Polymerization" from your Graveyard to your hand.

Melodious Tune of Divine Punishment (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Inflict 800 damage to your opponent for each "Melodious" monster you control.

Action Field

Plain Plane (SPELL)  
[ Field Spell Card (✦) ]  
Action Cards can be used, but there can only be 1 Action Card in the hand.

Evasion (SPELL)  
[ Action Spell Card (A) ]  
Target 1 attacking monster on the field; negate that monster's attack.

Miracle (SPELL)  
[ Action Spell Card (A) ]  
Target 1 monster on the field; that monster cannot be destroyed by battle, also halve any battle damage either player takes from attacks involving that monster.

 _Power Stealer_ (SPELL) {JP: " _Power Steal_ "}  
[ Action Spell Card (A) ]  
Target 2 monsters on the field; 1 target loses 500 ATK, and if it does, the other 1 gains 500 ATK.

 _Weak Shield_ (SPELL)  
[ Action Spell Card (A) ]  
Halve all damage you take for the rest of this turn.

* * *

 **And so this fic is finally completed as well! I started to write it before the Sora vs. Shun Duel of Freakness, so that line of Sora hinting at him true morality was actually a prevision. That turned true!  
**

 **Well, now, I'm able to finally write my Counterpart Children Shots! The next one is Asuyu Sakaki, Yuya's and Yuzu's little girl! Stay tuned to the ARC-V section for it!**


End file.
